Stranger in the Lift
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Fudge meets a woman who genuinely baffles him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of the very talented JKR**

Stranger in the Lift

Cornelius Fudge got into the lift at the ministry and found it to be packed as usual. He rolled his eyes and sighed - it was always too busy and he had work to get on with. It was also just his luck that his office and the offices of his secretaries were on the top floor.

People came and went as they got to each floor, until Fudge was left with one other person.

They had almost reached the 9th floor when the lift jolted suddenly and the lights flicked on and off again.

' Oh no,' said a distinctly feminine voice,' tell me this lift hasn't just stopped. '

For the first time, Fudge payed proper attention to the other person in the lift. She was a short, kind of plump woman with short dark hair, and looked about 40.

He sighed, slamming on the emergency button,' I believe it might just be stuck. '

She shrugged,' Can't we just use some charm on it? '

He laughed without humour,' I wish so, but apparently these lifts are immune to charms - to stop people tampering with them. Stop people fixing them quickly too, though. '

' Then I guess we're stuck here until someone comes to help us,' the woman said, leaning against one side of the lift and crossing her arms over her chest.

Fudge checked his watch and tutted.

She raised her eyebrows,' You're busy? ' she asked.

He gave her a rueful smile,' In this job, I'm _always _busy,' he said,' and especially with all this You-Know-Who business going on. '

She nodded,' Scary stuff right - You-Know-Who back from the dead. '

He shook his head,' I don't believe he's actually back from the dead. This is all down to some little boy who has a difficult year - enters himself in a prestegious tournament, and then tells everyone the darkest wizard in history is back from the dead. Two months later, the entire wizarding world is up in arms. You know Potter is on trial next week for underage magic? '

The woman frowned,' How can you be so sure he's lying about this? It seems like a pretty stupid thing to lie about.'

He shrugged,' That's Potter for you. '

After a slight pause, he asked,' What's your name, anyway? '

' May,' she said,' May Hopkirk. '

' Hopkirk? ' Fudge echoed,' any relation to a Mafalda Hopkirk? '

May smiled,' She's my sister. I was on my way to visit her now, actually. Had to tell her about plans for our dad's birthday, and the woman doesn't respond to _any _other forms of contact. I was very close to sending a howler, but she'd probably just burn it or something.'

' You certainly don't look like sisters,' Fudge said,' she looks much older. '

May laughed,' She's only three years older. She just started going grey very early. '

' So,' Fudge said, racking his brains for conversation,' what do you do, then? '

She shrugged in an offhand manner,' I work here too. Only started a few weeks back. Floo Network Authority. I never thought I'd end up working for the ministry.'

' I never thought I'd become The Minister,' Fudge told her,' had a hard time of it when I was starting out, you know. '

She raised her eyebrows, intruiged,' You did? '

' Oh yes,' he confirmed,' no-one wanted me to have this job. They all badgered Dumbledore to take it, but now look at me. I'm here, whilst Dumbledore makes up all this rubbish and backs the word of some teenage boy. '

' I always thought Dumbledore was a very intelligent man - knows his stuff,' May protested,' he wouldn't just say it for the sake of it. '

Fudge frowned,' Miss Hopkirk, people change. '

' Yeah but how do you _know _You-Know-Who isn't really back? Don't you think you should pay more attention to the claims? '

' Certainly not,' Fudge said,' and I'll hear no more on the subject. '

May couldn't help but smile at this comment,' Oh no,' she said,' you can't hide away from things like this, Minister. You've got to face the facts at some time.'

' I'd rather not,' he said,' this conversation isn't going anywhere. '

She laughed as the lights flickered on and then off, and the door to the lift opened on the 9th floor.

' You see, there's your problem Minister,' she said,' you just don't think, do you? '

And when she walked away, Fudge was genuinely preplexed by the stranger in the lift.


End file.
